


Bluebird, Bluebird

by CasualObsessions



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gun Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualObsessions/pseuds/CasualObsessions
Summary: My name is Kelsea. I'm an angry little nobody and I'm positive the world is out to get me. Trouble finds me. At this point I've just stopped trying to avoid it, as the process was quite exhausting. What I didn't expect was for trouble to come tearing through my life in the form of an attractive police officer. What I expected even less was what followed.





	Bluebird, Bluebird

**Author's Note:**

> Hello adoring readers! I'm not quite sure where I'll go with this fic. But knowing me, it will probably get quite dark. I currently have only added tags and warnings for this first chapter. But I will add more as I write. I will try to be good about trigger warnings and stuff, but I'm not very good at them, so thanks for reading, and I apologize in advance.  
> -CasualObsessions

The first time we met, I was working a graveyard shift at the local department store. Now, don’t ask me why anyone would try to rob a place that was basically a glorified Wal-Mart. I guess if you’re desperate and on enough drugs, even the worst ideas seem like good ones.

Either way, I wasn’t even supposed to be there. The manager had called me in. I really hadn’t wanted to go, but I needed the money. So, there I was. Languishing in the fitting room and wondering if it was possible to be more bored than this.   
At first, there had just been a few garbled shouts over the headset. I was used to it, our loss prevention guy was far too over enthusiastic about his job. I ignored him. Then, I heard the screams.   
I peered towards the front of the store. There was some punk up at the register, he was waving his arm around. I couldn’t see what he was holding. I spoke into the headset. “Carl? What’s going on?”

Loss Prevention didn’t answer. More shouting. Probably not the best idea, but I walked closer to the commotion trying to see what was going on. My heart leaped into my throat as the thief fired a gun into the air. “Put the money in the bag, or the kid gets it!”

Wait… Kid? I peered around the shelf I was hiding behind. He had a sobbing child, probably around eight, clutched against his chest. The gun was pointed at the child’s head. Rage boiled through my fear. I glanced around for a weapon. I moved faster than I ever had in recent memory. I brought my hastily grabbed frying pan down on the robber’s head. Not hard enough. He didn’t fall unconscious, as I had hoped. But he did let go of the boy, who hurriedly ran to his mother. They made a quick exit.

The man whirled on me, gun raised. I froze. He put the barrel to my temple. I closed my eyes, awaiting a fate I was sure was unavoidable. At least the kid was safe. I heard the gunshot, didn’t feel the pain. Thought at first that it had just killed me too fast for me to feel anything. It slowly dawned on me that I was still standing, and could hear scuffling through the ringing in my ears. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the gun. It had been dropped slightly to the right of me. I raised my gaze, and saw the would be thief bent over the counter. A police officer was cuffing his hands together.

A second officer stood to my left. He peered at me with strikingly blue eyes. “Are you alright,” He paused to read my name badge. “Kelsea, is it?”   
“My friends call me Kels.” I croaked. Then mentally kicked myself. I didn’t have friends. And if I did, they wouldn’t call me that. Why did I say that? “Yeah. ‘M okay.” I muttered.

He chuckled. “I’m glad. I almost didn’t get to you in time.”

So I had him to thank for my life. “Thanks.” I said lamely.  _ Ask for his number. _ The thought rose unbidden in my mind. I bit my lip to keep the words in. I’d already dug myself into a hole. I didn’t need to make that hole my grave.

 

I didn’t think I’d ever see him again, but I couldn’t keep him off my mind. There was something about him that just seemed… so familiar. His face made me feel almost nostalgic. I tried to forget it. When that didn’t work, I turned to art. I often drew things when I was having trouble processing them. He had saved my life. It made sense that I was a little smitten with him. Didn’t it? Because… chemicals, and… stuff.

I sat hunched in my bed, a box of pencils at my side as I sketched the object of my confusion. I traced the line of his cheekbone with seashell pink. My fingertips tingled. I almost didn’t have to think. Drawing him came naturally, as if it was muscle memory. My heart skipped a beat.

I bounded off my bed and dug through the bottom drawer of my dresser. I kept all my art. Somewhere in here, there ought to be some old sketchbooks… There! I extricated a few of them from the mess of loose pages and half-finished projects.

I returned to the nest of pillows on my bed and opened the first sketchbook. My breath caught in my throat. There, etched into the page, the spitting image of my rescuer offered a coy smirk.   
I scrabbled through the blankets, looking for my phone. When I found it, I speed dialed my best friend’s number. “Babs. I need you to come over. Right now.” I hung up.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, I heard the keys turn in the lock on my front door, and my redhaired friend exploded into my bedroom. “Kelsea! I brought ice cream! What’s wrong?”

“You remember a couple weeks ago, the thing that happened at my work?”   
“Yeah. It sounded scary. I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Remember the police guy?”

Babs rolled her eyes. “Of course I remember, Kelsea. You haven’t talked about anything else since.”   
I ignored the heat that rose to my cheeks. “Well, I was trying to get over it. So I was drawing him.” I showed her the half finished drawing.   
She took it from me and tilted her head. “Oo. Pretty.”   
“It started to feel like deja vu. So… I looked at some of my old art, and…” I handed her the drawing from five years ago.   
Recognition brightened in her eyes. “Wait, I remember this! This is lover boy! Didn’t you have a bunch of dreams about him a few years back?”   
“Look at them next to each other.”

Babs’ eyes flicked back and forth between the two drawings. “Oh.  _ Oh. _ ” She looked at me. “Oh.”   
I nodded. “Yeah.”   
“Well did you get his number?!” Babs gushed.   
“No!” I groaned. “I almost asked… but.” I sighed.   
“I suppose it would have been awkward.” Babs conceded. A mischievous smile played across her face. “You’ll just have to get into trouble again!”   
“Babs!” I threw a pillow at her. But, I had to admit, the idea had some merit.

 

I hadn’t meant to actually get into trouble again. It sort of had a way of finding me. Or maybe this town was just so messed up there was nowhere I could go to avoid it. I was at the bank to deposit my paycheck, and another goon with a gun showed up. Shots fired. Police alerted.   
The other customers and myself were all on the floor with our hands over our heads, hoping for the best.   
There was the sound of glass shattering and shouting followed by running, and then stumbling, and falling. I finally found the courage to look around when I heard the familiar click of handcuffs. The same officer from before was gathering evidence, while his partner led the apprehended bank robber to the car.

I stood, and my movement drew his attention. He looked at me, and frowned in recognition. “Hey, wait a minute. Haven’t I seen you before?”   
“Kelsea. Department store.” I managed.

His eyes lit up. “Kels!” I flinched at the reminder of my humiliating self-picked nickname. “How are you doing?”   
“A little better now.”

“Good, good.”

I opened my mouth to ask for his number, butterflies roiling in my stomach. Before I could get the words out, his partner shouted for him.

“Gotta go.” He stated. “Maybe I’ll see you around!”

With that he turned on his heel and jogged to find out what his partner wanted. I kicked myself for not being fast enough. I’d had a second chance, and I blew it by hesitating. There was no way I was going to see him a third time. But at least I knew his name now, after hearing his partner shout it. “Dick.” I tested the name thoughtfully, then snorted. In the event I ever met him again, I would have some choice jokes prepared.   
  
Babs and I sat on the old beat up couch I’d scavenged from one of my neighbors. We spooned ice cream into our mouths while we browsed through Netflix for something to binge.

“So!” Babs spoke around a bite of ice cream. “I heard about the bank robbery. You… didn’t happen to be right in the middle of that, did you?”   
“I was, actually.” I admitted.

“And?” Babs pressed. “Was he there?”   
“Yeah.” I avoided eye contact. I hadn’t told her, because I knew she would tease me about getting flustered and not asking his number.   
“Did you get his number?”   
“No, it was pretty chaotic and the guy almost escaped and they had to chase him and I didn’t get a chance.” I lied.   
“Uh-huh.” Babs didn’t sound like she believed me.   
“What?” I quipped defensively.   
“Kelsea, I saw the security footage. They had the guy almost immediately. Now. Did you wanna tell the truth?”   
“I got butterflies okay?!” I burst out. “Please don’t laugh at me.”   
She grinned, and a little snort escaped her, but she managed to keep her laughter under control. “Well, tell me you at least got his name.”   
“Yeah.” I rubbed the chill out of my arms and drew my knees up to my chest.   
“Spill!” Babs jabbed at me with her fork.   
“Officer Dick Grayson.” I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. I didn’t need Babs to hear the girlish reverence that crept into my voice when I said that name aloud to myself when my apartment was empty.   
“Really?” Babs’ eyes pierced me. There was something in them that I couldn’t quite place. Amusement perhaps? Whatever it was, it didn’t bode well for me.   
“Yeah, really. It’s a real name. I didn’t make it up. You can probably find him listed on the police department webpage or something.” I said.   
“Yeah… maybe I can.” Babs said absentmindedly.   
I quickly selected a documentary series about aliens and turned the volume to max so we didn’t have to talk anymore.   
  
A few weeks later I was on my way home from work. I’d worked the night shift, and it was well past eleven o’ clock. I knew I shouldn’t be walking home alone at this hour. But my car was in the shop, and I hadn’t wanted to bother Babs. I was sure she’d scold me if she ever found out I’d walked home alone in the middle of the night. But she was always so busy lately. And if she was finally sleeping, I didn’t want to infringe. Besides, I lived less than a mile away. I wasn’t too worried about it.   
I probably should have been. But I figured since there had already been two close calls recently, there was no way there was going to be a third.   
As soon as I had the thought, I wished I could unthink it. I’d probably just jinxed myself. The hair stood up on the back of my neck.  _ Probably nothing _ . I reasoned with myself.  _ I’m just being paranoid. _   
I looked round to reassure myself. And immediately wished I hadn’t. I saw a figure lurking in the shadows. Was he following me?  _ No of course not. Don’t be silly, Kelsea. He’s just a normal guy, who just happens to be walking in the same direction. _ All the same, I reached for my pepper spray. I almost choked on my heart. It wasn’t there. God damn it, of all the times to forget it! I swore under my breath, and broke into a run.   
The figure took off after me. To my horror, he was gaining. Okay, so I wasn’t in the best shape. I turned my eyes forward and focused on getting home. Just a few more blocks. I couldn’t catch my breath. My vision flickered at the edges. My lungs and legs burned. I rounded the corner onto my street. Almost there. I bounded toward the steps. Someone caught me by the shirt collar and jerked me off my feet. I rounded on my attacker to fight. Something hit me in the side of the head. I stumbled and fell, scraping my palms and knees on the rough cement. As I struggled to my feet again, someone grabbed me from behind and held a damp cloth over my mouth. I screamed, and bit at the cloth, hoping to get one of their fingers as well. My struggles weakened as my mind hazed over. I clawed weakly at the arms holding me. My eyes slid closed against my will, and my body went limp.   
  
When I came to, I found myself trapped in an impossibly small place. I sobbed as claustrophobia pressed against the edges of my conscious mind. The hum of an engine and the rush of traffic must mean I was in the trunk of a car. I twisted. My hands were bound, but I could almost reach my phone. Through some miracle of luck, they hadn’t searched me, and I could feel it digging into my breast from where I’d hidden it in my sports bra. I squirmed and wriggled trying to reach it. My eyes welled up with tears as my joints protested. If I could just get the tip of one of my fingers onto it…

I let out a gasp of triumph as the phone slid out onto the space in front of me. I tapped the screen to wake it up and painstakingly traced the unlock pattern. I opened the dial pad and tapped out the number Babs had made me memorize years ago in case of emergency.   
A man picked up on the other end. “Hello?”   
“Please help.” I choked out, trying to quell the relieved tears. “I’m in the trunk of a car, on a freeway I think…”   
“Can you turn on your phone’s GPS?” The voice on the other end asked.   
“Yes… just a second.” I dragged the drop down menu open and tapped ‘turn on location.’ “It’s on.”   
“Alright, hang tight. We’re coming to get you.” The line clicked after a few moments of silence.   
I squeezed my eyes shut and let the tears flow. I cried until my headached and the nausea was bad enough that I dozed off again. I woke up when the car came to a rather rough stop. The trunk popped open. It was still dark, so I could barely see. But I thought I glimpsed a redhaired chick in a bat mask, and some guy with a bright blue emblem on his chest. Was it strange? Maybe. But I was too grateful to care.   
“Are you alright?” The woman asked as she helped me out of the trunk.   
“Y-yeah.” I swayed as the ground tilted under my feet.   
The man caught me. “Better take her to a hospital anyway. They probably drugged her.”   
The bat-girl nodded agreement. “I’ll make a call.”   
I felt my consciousness fading again, but I could have sworn I heard the man say, “We really have to stop meeting like this, Kels.” I was too exhausted to question how he knew my name.   
  
I woke up in a hospital bed. The scrapes on my palms had been tended to, and I assumed my knees had received the same treatment. I was hooked up to an I.V. Probably a saline drip. I reasoned. I didn’t have any injuries to warrant anything stronger. I sat up a little in bed.   
Babs was sitting in the chair next to me with a concerned expression on her face. “Are you alright?”

“Honestly? I don’t know.” I rubbed the haze from my eyes. I wanted to ask how she knew what happened. Then it occured to me that the doctors had probably found her number in my phone. It was the only one I had saved to emergency contacts.   
“Is there anything you can tell us about the attack?” Another voice said from the other side of me.

I turned my head. My heart skipped a beat. Officer Grayson stood nearby, a notebook in hand and pen held at the ready. My cheeks heated. I turned to look at Babs, eyes wide.   
She smiled in a way that told me she had something to do with this.   
I cleared my throat and turned my attention back to him. “I don’t know. I was panicked, and it was dark, and I don’t remember much.”   
“Anything helps.” He prompted.   
I wracked my brain for details. “He was in good shape. At least… better than me. He chased me for several blocks. He was taller than me by at least six inches. I feel like it had to be a planned attack.”   
“Why do you feel that way?” Grayson asked, scribbling down some notes.   
“Cause he was waiting for me. At least… I think he was. The route I walk home isn’t a busy one.”   
“You walked home?!” Babs squawked. “Kelsea I told you to call me about things like that! I can drive you!”   
“Leave it Babs!” I was not in the mood to argue with her. 

Babs continued to glare at me, but didn’t say any more. I turned back to Officer Grayson. “And he had chloroform. Or something similar. I don’t think a random attacker would have been that prepared.”   
Officer Grayson nodded as he finished adding my comment to his notes. Then he turned the page, scrawled something on it, and ripped it free of the notebook. “Here’s my number, in case you think of anything else.”   
I tried to remain dignified as I took the page from him, but I couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across my face. “Thanks, I will do that.”   
He gave me a curt nod, and exited the room. “Get well soon, Kels.”   
I waited until he was down the hall, then turned to Babs and made a high-pitched noise in my throat. “Oh my god.”   
She grinned at me, that same knowing gleam in her eyes that had been there earlier.   
“Wait.” I frowned seriously at her. “Did you put him up to this?”   
“What? No!” Babs answered a little too hurriedly. “Okay, I may have planted the idea in his head. But I was completely discreet. I’m not without tact, Kelsea.”   
“Good.” I breathed a sigh of relief.   
“Now, let’s talk about you walking home in the middle of the night and not calling me for a ride.”   
I flinched. I knew I was in trouble. And this probably wouldn’t have happened if I had just gotten over myself and called Babs. “I didn’t want to trouble you.” I stated.   
Babs rolled her eyes and scoffed at me. “Kelsea, you’re my best friend. It’s not trouble if it’s you.”   
I looked at her with wide eyes. “But you’re so busy! I wanted you to sleep!”

“I’d have an easier time sleeping if I didn’t have to worry about my friend getting thrown into the trunk of a car!” Babs shouted.   
Tears welled up in my eyes at her raised voice. I knew she was just trying to look out for me, but that tone, combined with my emotional and physical exhaustion, was too much.   
Babs pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry Kelsea. I just worry about you.”   
There was a cough in the doorway. I hastily swiped at my eyes as the nurse entered. “You don’t appear to have any serious injuries, so you’re free to go. I just came in to remove your I.V.”   
“Oh, thanks.” I sniffled as the nurse removed the saline drip from my arm.

“Check in before you leave, they’ll have some papers for you to sign.”   
“Okay.” I stood and ducked my head, hiding my face from Babs as she stood up to follow me. I paused only for a moment to sign the papers hurriedly and hand the pen back to the secretary.   
  
When I pushed open the door and stepped into the parking lot, I remembered my car was still at the shop. I was supposed to pick it up this afternoon. I hung my head. “Babs?” I asked.

She draped a comforting arm around my shoulders. “This way.” She led me to her car. “Get in.”   
When I sank into the seat and buckled up, Babs started the engine. For a moment, we didn’t go anywhere. Then she sighed. “Kelsea... “ She began. “You know I’m not your mother, right?”   
I stared out the window and looked for something, anything, to distract myself.   
“I won’t get mad at you for needing help.” Babs continued.   
I didn’t answer. Babs sighed again and pulled out of her parking space. “I wish I could stay with you tonight, but I’ve got work. I’ll drop you off and pick up your car for you. We can get some ice cream. Okay?”   
“Okay.” I managed, disappointed in myself when my voice betrayed how choked up I was.

 

I double and triple checked the locks on the doors when I arrived home, and made myself a meal of the ice cream Babs had bought me and some chamomile tea. I browsed Netflix for a while before I selected a nice kids movie that always managed to make me feel better. 

I slept on the couch that night. My bed felt uncomfortably empty, and being alone was harder than it used to be. Though my sleep was fitful, it was mercifully without nightmares. At some point in the darkest part of the night, I half woke up from a dream that Dick was asleep at my back, playing with my hair and whispering “Kels” into my ear. It wasn’t real, but it provided me with the comfort I needed to get through the rest of the night without waking up.


End file.
